This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art which may be related to various aspects of the present invention which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Storage devices, such as portable media players and flash drives, are common devices for transporting and storing media files. Often, storage devices are connected to electronic devices, such as televisions and receivers, to play media stored on the storage devices. For example, a flash drive may be connected to a television to play a movie or television program stored on the flash drive. Due to the portable nature of the storage devices, they may be connected to electronic devices in various locations. For example, a user may connect a portable media player to a living room television to start watching a movie, and then may move the portable media player to a bedroom television to finish watching the movie.
Contextual settings, such as the playback position, device name, and the last file accessed, may be stored as context information on the storage device. The contextual settings may allow a user to resume operation of the storage device with the same settings used during a previous operation. However, the context information may be lost when the storage device is disconnected from the electronic device. For example, contextual device settings may be lost when the storage device is turned off or used to access a different file. Therefore, a user may need to reapply the contextual device settings after reconnecting the storage device to the electronic device. For example, a user may need to fast forward through a video file to locate a previously paused playback position. The reapplication of contextual device settings may require navigation through menus of the storage device and may be time consuming and inconvenient.